CrossPrayers In The Making
by Chicken-Wings93
Summary: What it fully crosses over is in the first chapter. When Takeo is filming behind the scenes footage of Aburatsubo in an unusual role in a new TV show being produced, we soon learn who the real star is in this show. How will he react and endure this? AU


Cross-Prayers: In The Making

The sunset in the beach looked like a romantic spot for couples to retreat under to hold each other before it turns into dusk. Today though, it was a spot for five men to train for a specific event… That event in particular is their first shoot for a new TV show.

"I can't even believe they are still fighting in these conditions! Most people would faint!"

The cameraman, Takeo Takakura was surprised.

"Yup. That's why we picked these scrawny pups from their homes and put them here to begin their debut on the spotlight!"

The director was shorter than all of them combined. Then again, no one expected a blue furry man to do the job. His light orange nose was large with definitely made the situation even more disturbingly awkward.

"Alright boys! Break it up! The last day of training is over!"

A couple sighs of relief showed Takeo how tired all of them really were.

"Thank you very much, Director!"

"No problems, kid."

Takeo filmed all of their interaction.

"_Mr. Aburatsubo was there… Who knew?"_, Takeo thought to himself as he saw one of the more androgynous men take a towel and shaking hands with a blonde haired pretty boy of equal androgyny.

XxXxX

Takeo was about to enter their rooms to film them introducing themselves.

Just then he touched hands with a purple haired woman.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Were you about to enter the room too?"

Her voice was gentle and modest. Takeo may have thought he encountered a very rich woman.

"Umm… Yeah. The name's Takakura. Takeo Takakura…"

"A pleasure to meet you Takeo. I'm Takada Ayeka. I'll be working with these boys on practicing female impersonations…"

Takeo's mind when blank after she said that.

"Oh. I forgot. This series is about cross-dressing. They at least have to pull off the basics before the show even begins."

Takeo murmured to the woman, "D-do-don't tell me anymore…"

_Jesus Christ… This must explain why all of them were so slender and thin…At least I'm not the actors._

"Ayeka… What the Hell is this about cross-dressing?"

"It's a parody series of a very awful live-action show with the same exact type of plot. Our job is to make it so that 'Cross-Prayers" becomes a huge hit. One of which is that the actual characters in the show feel like they're experienced female impersonators. So women's etiquette is needed."

"Cross-Players?"

"Yes. The original series was called "Cosmopolitan Prayers"… or "Cos-Players" for short."

Ayeka finally opened the door for Takeo and the actors were relaxing.

Though two of them she was startled to see.

"Foreigners?"

"This is an International Studio. I thought you knew that. Anyway, those two are French."

"Oh… So maybe my English is useless on them…"

"Not true, mademoiselle. In fact, English is mandatory in a lot of upper education academies.", a brown-haired boy in glasses exclaimed.

"Oh…", Ayeka mumbled.

_Did anyone not teach you anything about other places?_

"I'm Jean Rocque Raltique. I was once a part of the tech crew in this studio, but then the director hired me here. This will be my first acting role. Though… I hope my girlfriend isn't too upset with the producer."

_15 years old and finally dating? I gotta get a move on! This is serious business!_

"Who's your friend then?", Ayeka asked the French adolescent.

"Femio MicGnogna… He's only a year and two months younger than me… I don't know how at 14 he got here… Not only that, but he's not very, how you say it… bright."

The dark wine-colored haired boy mentioned was waking up out of a bed of red roses. Ayeka stepped away in utter confusion.

"Ah… He's awake…", Jean groaned a little, ignoring his overdramatic yawns.

The lavender eyes that finally opened up saw Ayeka.

"Ahh! A fair maiden has arrived! Here… a rose to match your beauty…"

Ayeka took the rose stunned by his… stunning performance.

Takeo was not filming any of this, as he was wondering where the other actors went. He knew there were five, including Mr. Aburatsubo. He knew the androgynous narcissist was 14, based on Jean's complaint of his conduct.

Takeo turned to see a timid boy sitting on a corner muttering something.

He had forest green hair covering most of his upper face. Every now and then we were able to see green eyes peep out to there to make sure no one saw him. He noticed Takeo did, and then he cowered back.

"This young garcon happened to hide from me ever since I saw him. Is it moi or did I strum on his heartstrings… He could be just timid, but I guess I entertain the thought he loves me."

The boy noticed Femio was looking at him now.

"D-do-don't look at me!"

Takeo finally understood what happened. The young boy, who he assumed was 16, was a scopophobe… one that is afraid of people looking at him.

"Your eyes…are scary…"

"I felt like I just walked into an insane asylum… I don't know what's worse? The narcissist or the hermit! I guess it won't matter now but you better wise up or I'll make you women forever!", Ayeka then hissed.

Jean finally gulped a little.

"But I have a girlfriend…"

Femio dramatically began to faint.

"My reputation will be ruined!"

The shy boy from before no longer looked scared, now defeated.

"I promised her I'd be a man…"

"Jean, you're fine. Femio however needs to stop dragging attention to himself. And Ryoshi Miyu… Sorry Takeo, I mean the boy you saw hiding in the corner… He has to look people in the eyes when they're talking to you or else nothing will be done. I understand you're more used to the forests where you hunted, but you're working with us now and you have to use your manners that your uncle taught you.", Ayeka declared, looking at most of the boys.

"Mr. Fujita… What happened here?"

Takeo finally realized the hotel room had a bathroom, and it was closed.

"I got myself kind of tangled…"

Takeo can hear Mr. Aburatsubo interacting with another male. The one he remembered sparred with him.

"Here, let me help you out."

"No way! I can fix this myself!"

Takeo's mind was dirty enough that he assumed where this was going.

_Aburatsubo is finally moving on with his life and found someone else he fallen in love with… Oh man! He better not be doing what I think he's doing…_

Takeo pictured them dressed like girls from an all girls school and they were about to kiss for the first time.

Ayeka however kicked the door open and Aburatsubo was just trying to get the blonde pretty boy's foot out of the loop made.

"Oh…"

"My apologies, gentleman. Mr. Takakura was here to film your introductions.", Ayeka bowed shamefully.

"Takeo? Long time n…"

"So that's the man you like so much, Mr. Aburatsubo, isn't he? I didn't know you had a thing for rat-tails."

The taller, more mature, but higher pitched sounding man finally stood up.

He was able to get out of the loop.

Takeo was being analyzed by a man he hasn't even spoken to before and it felt… really awkward.

"Well, aside from that and his nose being a little large, he is kind of is cu… OHMIGOSH! He's the type you have to grow on!"

The man had hugged Takeo… very very tightly.

Aburatsubo thank God pulled the blondie off.

"Sadly, he's straight.", Aburatsubo said calmly, but Takeo knew he was mad… and also can read it on his face he was being possessive. It was the same face he makes when Sawanoguchi gets close to him.

"Oh… Are you jealous Aburatsubo? I guess it really shows you like him when you picked him to replace you as the hero of the show…"

Takeo's confused face turned into a really angry one.

"WHAT THE HELL ABURATSUBO?"

"I'm sorry Takeo…"

Aburatsubo turned to his blonde riff-track.

"That was supposed to be a secret…", Aburatsubo hissed.

The blue-eyed, camp, possibly homosexual man finally began to show fear in his eyes and clapped his hands in a position that was usually seen when one begs for mercy.

"I'm sorry! I'm Ginka Fujita, I'm 23 years old and I'm too young to die! Please forgive me!"

Takeo then turned to Ayeka who was also surprised to see Aburatsubo made the decision.

_What did I just get myself into?_

XxXxX

Kato was leaving school after a long day of tests.

The sunset gave the sky a simple rainbow. His female classmates were running past him as they tried to move on about their simple pretty ways.

_I never got girls. I've read everything from shojo manga to even yuri, but a lot of girls I never understood. What do I not have that all the other guys at school do?_

As he was walking home however, he was then suddenly hit by what he thought was a soccer ball.

It turned out to be what he thought he saw was a girl. But she was dressed a lot like a nun.

"Um… Ma'am. The church is this way."

Kato knew nothing about nuns.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I have to fend off a monster before I go back to prayer!"

Kato was confused until he saw a strange beast crawl down from the electrical lamppost. It was black like a panther, but its face was one entire eye, pointy ears, and sharp teeth that were ready to take a bite out of Kato and his new friend.

Though Kato was surprised by how low and smooth it sounded. It was almost like a man's voice.

Then she muttered a prayer to God before she summoned a lightning bolt to stop the monster from chasing after him.

"I should have used that earlier… My apologies.", the blonde beauty murmured.

"It's fine. Are you okay? … Your dress is torn!", Kato then gasped.

"It's fine...", the woman murmured. At least, Kato thought she was a woman at first.

"I'm sorry… I should have introduced myself. My name is Merlin. I'm a Crossroads Prayer… or Cross-Prayer for short."

"Cross-Prayer?"

The woman then revealed to be a schoolboy Kato's age.

"My apologies. It's usually said only men and women that are willing to disguise themselves as the opposite gender to stop evil get to be Cross-Prayers. If the enemy turned out to know our true genders, then we will totally be screwed."

"Why are you telling me this? How do you know I'm not the enemy?", Kato then asked, confused and feeling cynical.

The androgynous boy then turned to Kato and smiled, "I believe your heart is pure. Not that many men outside the Cross-Prayers gave me any more feelings than that."

Kato felt his gentle hands touch his shoulder. And then his school uniform transformed into an odd mysterious set of clothes from what he thought was an awful anime.

"Why am I dressed like a feudal era hooker?", Kato shrieked.

"Oh my… Did I do that?"

"Well… If it was an accident, it's okay."

"Are you religious?"

"What? Not really… Though I do help the Mikos clean up the shrines.", Kato then smiled.

"Well, pray their prayers and you can recover your clothes back… Good bye! I didn't mean to trouble you!", Merlin finally announced as he left.

"Wait! Merlin!", Kato gasped until he lost sight of the beautiful boy that dressed as a nun and saved his life…

TO BE CONTINUED…

XxXxX

First attempt at a fanfiction crossover again. This time I promise to continue it unlike my horrible attempt at making zombies deep…

Whatever, anything is better than putting them in an alternate reality in WWII where they would be the enemy or something like that. (Sorry, my boyfriend and I discovered the horrors of a bad former Kingdom Hearts fanfiction about characters being Nazis. I am glad the author got this off of the website. It has made me very sad that someone as insensitive as her posted stuff like that! Especially since I really hate WWII…)

Anyway, bad KH fanfiction aside… I will try to work on how the story works.

The first part of the Chapter will be how the cast interact. There will be a story on how Takeo and Aburatsubo team up to help the other actors get over their problems. Most of the time it will be girl problems. But since Ginka Fujita (or should I say, Ginka Midarezaki) will remain single for the first few chapters (I never really liked Chika because she's mean to him…) Ginka has a more self problem, seeing Ginka sees himself as a girl sometimes. You'll know why next chapter.

The second part is more of a retelling of the Cos-Prayers plotline. Though, then again, it's sort of like the parody I mentioned.

Kato = Koto and Merlin = Scarlet for any CosPrayers fans out there (Oh I hope there aren't any) that are confused as to what I done.

Also, I forgot the other animes aside from Magic User's Club and CosPrayers that this is borrowing... Princess Tutu, Nadia: the Secret of Blue Water, Tenchi Muyo!, Kyouran Kazoku Nikki, Ookami-san and the Seven Companions, and although not an anime... Captain K'nuckles from the Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack is the director.


End file.
